Relic Boi
The Relic Boi, or Artifact Boi, is an extinct species, though recently discovered by Spinnyarchaeologists. This species is known for its many colorations, as well as its fossils being found in every part of Jamaa. Appearance: All Relic Boiz have dark brown fur with a light brown undercoat, as well as having stone plates covering their body, such as on their ears, arms, legs, and sometimes on their back. Relic Boiz also have a single gem in the middle of their forehead, which varies by color. They also have swirl markings on their fur that are the same color as their gem, as well as their eyes. The variants are: Green variant - This variant has green eyes, markings, and forehead gem. Indigo variant - This variant has indigo eyes, markings, and forehead gem. Yellow variant - This variant has yellow eyes, markings, and forehead gem. Blue variant - This variant has blue eyes, markings, and forehead gem. Red variant - This variant has red eyes, markings, and forehead gem. Behavior: Relic Boiz, as a whole, were a quiet, modest species. They preferred to live in caves or underground, because they didn’t like very much light and noises. They often lived in groups called “petrifications” that included 8-20 members, often lead by the oldest and wisest male/female. Relic Boiz were very gentle with their cubs, and rarely fought amongst each other or hated on other species. The gem in their forehead is actually very important; they can make this gem glow or flash, and due to this they use this gem to communicate, as well as for self-defense. If two Relic Boiz became lost, one could make their gem blink rapidly, as if to say “I’m over here!”. When threatened or scared, this gem could let out a bright flash of light, often bright enough to blind an attacker. However, while this was a good distraction, it wasn’t very good against attackers that were blind, or had their eyes covered. A Relic Boi’s stone plates served for a good defense as well, but your average Cheese Lion or Lokoloko Boi could break through it with claws or tusks. Eventually, this would be the reason for extinction. Habitat: The green variant Relic Boiz lived in Sarepia Forest, Temple of Zios, and Jamaa Township. The indigo variant Relic Boiz lived in Crystal Sands and Baloosh. The yellow variant Relic Boiz lived in Kimbara Outback, Appondale, and Jamaa Township. The blue variant Relic Boiz lived in Mt. Shiveer. The red variant Relic Boiz lived in Coral Canyons. History: Relic Boiz, according to the studies of Spinnyarchaeologists, were rare even in the earliest times of Jamaa. These creatures roamed the lands even before Jamaa’s Ice Age, which units that they must have been alive during the time of the Dino Boiz and slowly gone extinct over the centuries. They were not mentioned very frequently in Jamaa’s myths, but the green variants that were in the Temple of Zios apparently helped to guard the temple against phantoms during war times. Diet: While all variants ate beans, the diet of Relic Boiz varied depending on variant. Green variants ate a variety of leaves and plants, including poison ivy. Indigo variants ate seaweed, as well as sometimes coral that they collected from the sea. Yellow variants ate plants and shrubs, also eating leaves from trees. Blue variants ate the few arctic mosses and lichens that grew in the frigid Mt. Shiveer. Red variants ate lots of thorny shrubs, even cactuses if they could get their paws on them. Category:Spinny Boiz Category:Fan-made Category:Rare species Category:Extinct species Category:Omnivore Category:Live in the mantle